


After the war

by adhd_mess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Mikasa and Annie settle into life after the war
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	After the war

After the war and Eren died, Mikasa and Annie settled into a cabin deep into the woods. It was very far away from civilization. They would have visitors, ranging from Levi to Armin. It was quiet and peaceful.

The first few months after Eren's death were hard on Mikasa but Annie took care of her. Soothing her and making sure she kept herself in top physical condition as well as mental. Mikasa felt safe for the first time in a long time.

They sat down at the dinner table and Mikasa ate while Annie read a book. Mikasa leaned over the table a fork in her hand. "Try this." She said trying to put the fork into Annie's mouth. Annie was caught off guard and ate what was on the fork. After she dug her nose deep into her book hiding a blush. "How was it?"

"Good, a little dry." Mikasa nodded and made a note of that. On a sudden serious note, Annie stared Mikasa in the eyes. “How are you?”

“Today is better.”


End file.
